


NAK: Brokeback Mountain Roleplay

by Denise_F



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Gay, Horses, M/M, Smut, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Husbands Nick Groff-Bagans and Zak Bagans-Groff take a weekend getaway to the Nevada mountains to roleplay as Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar of the movie Brokeback Mountain.





	NAK: Brokeback Mountain Roleplay

**H** usbands Nick Groff-Bagans and Zak Bagans-Groff are obsessed with the movie Brokeback Mountain. What other gay guy wouldn't be? So they decide to spice up their sex life and drive up north to the Nevada mountains for a weekend of roleplaying.

 

    They drive in Zak's black pick-up truck. Zak was playing the Brokeback Mountain soundtrack during their drive to the mountains. They planned on camping out.

 

“Okay, so as soon as the tent is set up and the fireplace is going we are Jack and Ennis,” Zak explained to Nick.

 

Nick turned from looking out the window. “Who are you going to be?”

 

“Um … well, I think I should be Jack because I loved you first and I don't have any kids. Although Jack does have a son.”

 

Nick nodded. “That sounds about right. I should be Ennis because I have two daughters and I'm divorced just like Ennis is. It all makes sense!” Nick smiled at Zak.

 

    The next song that played was “King Of The Road.” Zak and Nick started singing along immediately. Just like Jack Twist sung the song in a good mood, Zak and Nick did also.

 

“I’m a man of means by no means, KING OF THE ROAD!!” Zak and Nick both yelled/sang together. They both laughed and laughed until they reached their camping spot.

 

    The Nevada mountains were sprinkled with snow here and there in this time of year. Zak and Nick each wore a heavy coat to protect them from the blistering cold winds in the high altitude.

 

    Once their feet hit the ground they no longer were Zak Bagans, lead investigator for Ghost Adventures, and Nick Groff, co-investigator of Paranormal Lockdown and Ghosts of Shepherdstown. They were Jack Twist, rodeo cowboy, and Ennis Del Mar, lone rancher. The moment those car doors closed Zak and Nick got to work on setting up camp.

 

    In their minds, they were going to go hunting and fishing the next day as two friends.

 

An hour later the tent was up and the fire was burning. It was cold during the night time, so Zak and Nick were bundled up in thick coats.

 

    Zak was sitting on a log by the fire heating a can of beans for dinner.

 

Nick came out from the tent.

 

“Dinner done yet?” Nick uttered.

 

Zak looked up at him. “Just a couple of minutes more.”

 

Nick sat down across from the other man. “Ahhh,” Nick breathed as he sat down.

 

    Zak pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his pocket and took a swig. Nick saw this. Zak raised his eyes to connect with Nick's from across the fire.

 

“You want some?”

 

“Yeah.” Nick reached over the fire for the bottle. Water from the can of beans was boiling and it struck Nick's arm as he was reaching for the bottle.

 

“Aaah!!” Nick screamed as he dropped the bottle and held onto his arm. Zak gasped and acted quick by getting a wet cloth and wrapping it around the man's arm. Nick moaned in pain and took Zak’s hands away from his arm. Nick held onto his arm praying that the pain would go away.

 

“Looks like you got a minor burn there.”

 

“Augh! No kidding,” Nick bickered. “I’d bet the beans are about ready to eat too.”

 

Zak saw a small grin on Nick's face.

 

“I could really use that whiskey right about now.”

 

Zak reached for the whiskey bottle and handed it to Nick.

 

“Good thing that it’s made of plastic. Otherwise we’d be shit out of luck,” Zak said.

 

One empty whiskey bottle later, Nick was passed out on the ground drunk. Zak found an extra blanket in the tent and covered Nick. Then he went back into the tent to sleep for the night.

 

A few hours later, Zak was awakened by Nick’s loud shivering. Zak couldn’t sleep with all the noise Nick was making, so he called for him.

 

“Nick!” Zak hollered.

 

“What?” Nick shivered through his teeth.

 

“Get in here!”

 

Nick started to get up and entered the warm tent. He settled in right next to Zak and went right off to sleep.

 

Forty winks afterward, Zak lifted his hand to grab Nick’s arm and bring it over himself, so they were spooning.

 

Only a few seconds of this sensation were treasured by Zak before Nick pulled away completely. Zak took hold of Nick by the shoulders and stared at him.

 

“What are you doing?” Nick slurred.

 

Zak simply gazed into his brown eyes. He stroked the side of Nick’s face very lovingly. With vigilance, Zak started to lean into kiss Nick.

 

“Come on. Come on,” Zak whispered under his breath as his face got closer to the other man’s. Nick was a little bit hesitant and his head retreated, but finally their lips connected.

 

The kiss was wet with saliva when Zak detached his lips from Nick.

 

“It’s alright. It’s alright. It’s alright,” Zak whispered into Nick’s ear encouragingly every time he repeated the phrase. He comforted the younger man by holding him near. They came down together toward the ground. Zak laid on his back while Nick was on his side resting his head on Zak’s chest. Nick started to feel Zak. His hand travelled across his chest to Zak’s biceps and precious head of hair. Zak kissed his forehead and got on top of Nick to deepen the kiss even more.

 

Tongues swirled in their mouths and Zak started to thrust his hips into Nick’s groin. A groan escaped from both their lips. Nick’s hands came up from under Zak and grabbed on for his life to the older man’s hair. He clawed at his back from the teasing pleasure.

 

“Mmmm…” Nick moaned softly.

 

Zak’s legs were spreading wider and wider, open to receive Nick. Nick took this as a sign to fuck him, and good thing too because he was getting impatient with desire.

 

With aching breathes in between, Nick started to unbuckle his own pants and Zak’s too. A spit to his hand and he was inside the other man’s body. Quick, rough, laughing, and snorting. There was no lack of noises. A few sharp intakes of breath, guns went off then out, down, and asleep.

 

Nick woke in red dawn with his pants around his knees. He saw Zak asleep next to him with his pants down too.

 

    After a glance at his friend, Nick lifted up and buckled his jeans before heading out of the tent.

 

An hour after Nick left Zak woke up. His eyes opened to see the sight of morning water dew glistening in the sun just beyond the tent. He rolled over, pulled up his pants, and went outside the tent to find breakfast already served. It was eggs and a side of the same cowboy beans from last night. He picked up the plate and felt that the food was still warm.

 

As Zak was near his last bite he looked up to see Nick appear between the pine trees on horseback with another horse trailing behind him.

 

“Where did you get horses from?” Zak shouted confused across the campfire.

 

“I rented them from a nearby owner, so we can get around easier,” Nick explained as he got closer.

 

“Thanks for the breakfast,” Zak smiled.

 

“No problem. Thought I’d make something quick before I left.”

 

“So, do you wanna go fishing or hunting first?” Zak asked.

 

“Well, I think we should do them both before sunset.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Zak mounted his horse and they descended the slope to the lake.

 

As the horses galloped on Zak took out his harmonica and started to blow a tune. Nick turned to his friend and smiled.

 

“You’ll spook the fish away with that harmonica,” Nick chuckled.

 

They had reached the lake and took out their fishing poles.

 

A while after swinging the rods in the water and waiting for something to happen Nick’s pole started to move.

 

“Hey! I got a bite! I got a bite!” Nick exclaimed.

 

Zak looked over with excitement, “well, reel it in before it scurries away!” Zak expressed.

 

Nick reeled in the sucker with all his might and came up with a huge trout.

 

“YEEHAW!! Got a big one!” Nick howled eagerly.

 

Zak convulsed with joy at the size of the fish and gave Nick a pat on the back.

 

“Way to go, friend,” Zak exuberated. He beamed at Nick. “You wanna celebrate?” Zak asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Sure!”

 

“Okay, follow me.”

 

Zak got his pole and turned around to mount his horse.

 

“Come on!” Zak shouted to Nick with a wave of his hand.

 

Zak led Nick to the top of a cliff.

 

They arrived and Zak got off his horse. He put his hands on his hips, which made him look like superman. He stared at Nick, who was still on his horse looking down at him.

 

“What?” Nick asked with confusion in his voice.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Zak smirked.

 

“What?!” Nick said bewildered.

 

“Oh, come on, Nick. It will be fun. You said you wanted to celebrate. What better way to celebrate than jumping off a cliff into a lake full of water?”

 

Nick got off his horse and walked over to the edge to see how high it was. He looked down and was immediately frightened.

 

    He looked back to Zak, “I don’t know, Za-,” Nick stopped before he finished saying Zak’s name. When he turned back around Zak was in his birthday suit. He had that smile on his face again. Nick couldn’t resist his body, so he walked toward the other man like he was being pulled by a rope.

 

As he reached out with his hand to touch Zak’s perfect abs he jolted past him towards the edge of the cliff.

 

“Zak!” Nick cried out.

 

Zak ran and jumped off of the cliff into the lake water down below. Nick quickly sprinted to the edge to see Zak’s head peeking out of the water.

 

He looked up. “Woohoo!” Nick heard him wail from all the way down in the water. He seemed fine and even enjoying himself.

 

“Come in, Nick! Jump in with me!” Zak yelped at Nick as he swam around in the water.

 

Nick was still hesitant, but he did want to have fun with his buddy. So, he sucked up his fear and started undressing himself. Clothes off, shoes off, Nick backed up and took off running to the edge and jumped. Air rushed through his body as he fell. He screamed with joy as he fell. Feet first he entered the water, and it was very cold water. It felt like needles poking every inch of Nick’s body. His head left the bubbly water underneath and came up for air. He kicked his legs to stay afloat and turned to see and hear Zak laughing and frolicing in the water. He splashed water in Nick’s face and the water splash wars began.

 

SPLISH!

 

SPLOSH!

 

SPLASH!

 

Zak stopped splashing first and tried to catch his breath. Nick stopped too. Zak looked amused at Nick and swam over to him. He kissed his companion. Their feet kicked together to stay above the water. Nick put his arms around Zak and they kissed each other’s necks. Zak started to suck on Nick’s neck and made dark marks.

 

“Umnf,” Nick bellowed from the rapture.

 

Zak withdrew from Nick’s neck and gazed in his brown irises.

 

“Nick, I think we should go hunt before it gets late,” said Zak in a passion-plugged voice. Nick starred in both Zak’s blue-grey eyes and placed his hand on the side of the older man’s face. A simple, “okay,” and they swam to shore to trek up the cliff to where the horses waited and to get dressed.

 

It was past noon when they arrived at the hunting ground. They tied their horses to a tree, got their shotgun, and found a good hiding spot behind a few bushes. They waited patiently and a male elk came by a few feet away from them. Zak aimed at the elk and missed.

 

“Shit!” he spat, “Let me try again.”

 

He aimed and missed again. Nick smacked his lips. “Give me that!” said Nick in an irritable voice. He aimed, fired, and shot the creature.

 

Zak smiled wide. “Woowee! Ahha!” he screeched. He laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and Nick shoved it off.

 

“Getting tired of your dumbass missing,” said Nick.

 

Zak cracked up laughing and Nick pushed him playfully. Zak pushed back and they ended up on the floor. They were on top of each other, like last night. No time was wasted for them to connect lips and start making out on the grass. They tossed and tumbled on the ground as they french kissed.

 

As the makeout session died down, Nick laid his head on Zak’s chest to watch the sunset together.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Zak said softly into Nick’s head of hair.

 

Nick smiled in response and he stroked Zak’s arm gently. He sighed dreamily, “we should head back to camp to cook us up some fish and elk,” Nick said.

 

    They cut up pieces of the elk and put the good meat in a plastic bag before they left for camp.

 

The next morning Zak woke up to no one sleeping next to him. He rolled out of the tent and looked left and right. He spotted Nick alone in a nearby plainfield. He smiled and grabbed a lasso from the saddle on the horse.

 

He reached where Nick was sitting and threw the lasso around him. “Time to go, cowboy,” Zak said, a little bit of sadness in his voice.

 

Nick got up and started walking toward camp. Zak lassoed both of Nick’s feet and knocked him to the ground.

 

“This ain’t no rodeo, cowboy!” Nick said laughing between his teeth. Nick grabbed Zak’s legs, bringing him down with him.

 

“Alright!” Zak giggled.

 

Their bodies hugged each other and they rolled down the hill together until they reached their campsite. They stopped rolling down the hill and both Nick and Zak were breathing heavily. They laid eyes on each other. Zak was the first to speak.

 

“Brokeback got us good, don’t it?” said Zak as he embraced his lover on the ground. They could’ve stayed there in the grass forever, but they had a curfew that the state of Nevada made law. No one could be in the campsite area after 5 p.m. on sundays. So, Zak helped Nick up off the ground. They started packing up the tent and their pots into Zak’s truck. Nick returned the horses while Zak cleaned up the area around where they stayed.

 

Zak and Nick both entered the truck and were back to their real selves.

 

“We gonna do this again next time?” asked Zak.

 

“Oh yes! For sure!” Nick beamed.

 

They gave each other a peck on the lips and continued on to Zak’s mansion where they lived together with Gracie.


End file.
